Too Convinced That You're Straight?
by KagamineMayuLover
Summary: Luki and Mikuo have been friends for a long time, although Luki wants to be more than friends. Mikuo is very convinced that he's straight that he gets annoyed when Luki 'playfully' flirts with him. What will happen when Mikuo starts to feel strange around Luki? Will he accept these new found feelings, or will he ignore Luki altogether? Mikuo x Luki :D
1. Chapter 1

Third person POV It was quiet in the Hatsune house. It was half past midnight and the Hatsune siblings were laying down in their beds...in their own rooms obviously. Miku was sound asleep, although Mikuo was not. He was busy browsing stuff online. He was in his regular clothes(the ones given to him, you know. Like Mikus)and had a troubled look on his face. He was facing sideways with his phone a mere 4 inches away from his face. Mikuo was using his other hand to cover his mouth and was restraining himself from blushing even more. 'Why do people pair me up with Luki a lot? Its not as if I like him or anything. We're great friends. That's just...weird.' Mikuo had feelings for Luki. Obviously. He just didn't want to admit it because he was convinced that he was straight. 'I'm plenty straight! Girls love me!' yeah Mikuo. You wouldn't be looking up this stuff if you were straight. Haha. Mikuo sighed and put his phone down. 'Why am I worrying about this? Why do I even care? I'm not gay...' Mikuo rolled over to the other side of his bed. He just couldn't take that fact off his mind. 'People think that we're good together! And to top it off, it says on our description that we are seen as lovers! Why?! This is so weird!' Mikuo covered his face with his pillow and started to yell incoherent things. "You'll mess up your voice if you keep doing that you know." Mikuo slowly removed his pillow to see Luki standing next to him. It took him a while to process what just happened, and when he did, he jumped up and scurried to the corner of his bed. "L-Luki?! What are you doing here?! Its 12!" "Mmmmm...so what? I have a right to see my best friend don't I?" "Pfffff. It doesn't mean that you can break into my house...I could have you arrested." Luki gasped and pretended to be hurt. "Why Mikuo! Thats rude! You love having me over!" Mikuo looked over and scoffed. "That's what you think." Luki sighed and looked away. Hoping to give the younger male the chance to relax. He decided to scan the tealettes room, but a certain object caught his attention. Mikuo forgot to lock his phone, so the page about him being with Luki was still there. Luki glanced over at Mikuo and saw that he was still kinda pissed. But he was looking away. So he decided to take a quick looksy at at his phone. Lukis eyes went wide as he saw what was on the page. He picked it up to look at it better but Mikuo quickly snatched it away. "Mind telling me what was on there?" "It was nothing." "Really now? Cuz to me it looks like you're interested in this." Luki teased Mikuo and that earned him a blush from the other male. "Man. You wish." "I don't wish. I know. Its hard to resist this huh?" "Luki I don't like you." Luki put both his hands in quote marks and said "'Sure'" "Shut up Luki." "Ha! So you admit it!" "I don't admit anything retard." "You mean my love." "No. I meant retard." "How hurtful. How do you expect me to return your feelings when you treat me like this." "I don't plan on it." "Rrriiiiiiigggghhhhhttttttt." "Shut up Luki!" Luki ruffled Mikuos hair which only caused him to get more annoyed. "Don't worry darling. Let's see how this turns out." Mikuo got embarrassed and kicked Luki. "Idiot! I said I didn't like you!" "Hahaha relax man. I was just kidding." "Sure fine whatever." There had been an awkward pause between the two until Luki broke the silence. "Hey man I'm beat. Can I crash here." "Ummmmm no?" "Wha?! But Mikuuuuoooooo!" "Don't but Mikuo me!" "Mikuuuuoooooo!" "What do you want?" Luki smirked and whispered into Mikuos ear. "Can I sleep with you?" Mikuos eyes went wide and he got extremely embarrassed. "Luki! I'm not gay damn it!" "Hahaha I'm sorry man. You're so easy." "And you're so mean..." "Haha I know what I am. Anyways. Can I stay the night?" "Ugh. Fine." "Yaaayyyyyy! Thank you!" Luki hugged Mikuo tightly and Mikuo gently hugged him back. "You're welcome..." "Hey. Something wrong?" "No no. It's nothing..." "You're lying Mikuo. I know when you lie." "I'm just tired. Can we sleep now?" Luki didn't believe him but didn't press any further. "Sure Mikuo. Whatever you say." They laid down together and Luki hugged Mikuo as he usually does whenever they sleep together. Mikuo has a weird habit of having to be held when he sleeps because he likes the sound of someone elses heartbeat. It never bugged Luki though. Luki liked Mikuo. He wanted Mikuo to feel the same way. Its why he banned Mikuo from dating anyone. Its silly yes he knows but Mikuo listened to him so that was good. Luki buried his face in Mikuos hair because he loved how he smelled. "Goodnight Mikuo." "Goodnight Luki..." Mikuo was being troubled because he realized that his heart started racing and his face turned really red when he realized that Luki was in his room. 'That's weird. I've never felt like this...I'll ask Miku about it in the morning. Maybe she can help. I hope I'm not sick...' (Lol hey guys. Another story! Yay! I like Mikuo x Luki :) they're so cute together! I just wanna snuggle them! Hehe :D does anyone like this couple? Yes? No? Ok then...so yeah. Till next time! :D) 


	2. Chapter 2

Miku POV

I woke up in the morning and stretched. I was super tired. I don't care what guys say, girls can wake up like lazy crazy monsters too! We're not all perfect! Anyways. I checked the time and it was 6. I groaned and let my face hit my pillow and let out a frustrated sigh. I felt my phone vibrate and decided to leave it there.

"5 more minutes..."

It vibrated again.

"God damn it! Fine!"

I furiously grabbed it and checked what it was about. It was a text from Luka. I squealed a bit bcuz I have a massive crush on her. No! I don't! Shhhhh! Anyways. I checked the message and it was Luka telling me that Luki wasn't home. And then she asked if he was here. Luki was here? Hmmmm...i'll check in Mikuos room. I giggled and stealthly walked over to his room. I silently peeked into his room and saw him snuggles up with Luki. They looked...soooooo CUTE! I took my phone out and snapped some pictures of them. I happily sent them to Luka and she replied with an OMG THATS SO CUTE!

I decided to ruin their days by happily walking over there and throwing Luki on the ground.

"Huh?! What's going on?!"

I got on top on Luki and acted furious.

"What do you think that you were doing to my little brother?!"

"N-nothing! I swear!"

"Oh really?! It looks like you were trying to take my brothers you know what!"

Luki's face flushed and he started protesting.

"No! No! No! I would never!"

"Liar! You know you want to!"

"...so?!"

'"Aha!"

"My goodness Miku what's with all the yelling?!"

Mikuo woke up and was clearly annoyed. He didn't seem to notice Luki on the floor struggling to get free. But he didn't need to worry himself with that.

"You're one to talk! You're yelling too!"

"That's cuz you're yelling!"

"Hey I have a great idea. Why don't you both shut up?"

We both Snapped our heads at Luki who was chilling on the ground. An amused expression on his face.

"Its just a thought ya know."

Mikuo threw his pillow and Lukis face and Luki let out a pffff sound.

"You're annoying Luki."

I barely managed to make out what Luki muffled from under the pillow.

"Awww. You don't mean that Mikuo."

Mikuo sighed and got up.

"Well if we're not gonna have anymore idiots over, I say that we get is some breakfast no?"

I smiled and piped up.

"Great idea Mikuo!"

I jumped up and forgot that I had been on Luki. I accidentally stepped on him and he let out a disgruntled cry.

"Oh my god Luki I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

I kept apologizing and Mikuo got on his knees and shook Luki.

"Luki! Are you okay?!"

Luki slowly sat up and rubbed his stomach. I guessed that's where I stepped on him. He then looked over at Mikuo and I saw a smirk form on his face.

"Awww Mikuo cares about me huh? What happened to me being an idiot and all?"

I looked over at Mikuo who quickly turned red. He got frustrated and punched Lukis arm.

"Shut up idiot! I was concerned! You deserved it!"

Mikuo huffed and marched out of the room. Luki started rub his arm instead and I offered him a hand up.

"Man...Mikuo is such a tsundere."

"Hahaha yeah. Get used to it Luki."

"Say. Does Mikuo like me?"

My eyes went wide. I always thought that Luki was playfully flirting with him. It never occurred to me that he actually liked him. Although if Mikuo dated any guy, I would prefer it to be Luki.

"I don't know. I can ask and stuff."

Luki smiled at me.

"That's Miku...by the way. I probably shouldn't tell you, but my sister kind of likes you."

I blushed and he winked at me.

"Love is in the air Miku! Haha. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta find me a Mikuo."

And with that, Luki dashed out of the room. I sighed and put my hair in a ponytail. Well its pretty early and it's Saturday. I might as well do some cleaning. Starting with Mikuos room! I carefully arranged everything and I couldn't help but his phone out by itself. I picked it up and turned it on. It asked me for a password. Pfff. I knew that.

'Iloveleaks'

And it unlocked. Typical Mikuo. The thing that surprised me was the page he was on. It was about him and Luki being together...ohoho! Maybe he DOES like him! I hurriedly ran looking for Luki. I saw him by himself in the living room and tackled him.

"Luki! Look at this!"

Luki, ignoring the fact that I was on him, looked at the phone and blushed.

"So does that mean tha-"

"What are you two doing?!"

We both turned our heads to the doorway and saw a pretty pissed off Mikuo.

"Nnnnnnooooootttttthhhhiiiiinnnnggggggg."

Mikuo POV

I had asked Luki to stay in the living room because I realized that I forgot my phone in my room. I went in their and saw that my room was clean. Miku probably got it. I sighed but got scared when I heard a crash. I quickly left the room and looked at where the sound came from. I walked into the living room and noticed Miku on top of Luki. All of a sudden, I got this really weird feeling. My chest tightened and I felt my face go red and I was furious. There was just this horrible pain in my chest and I felt like crying.

"What are you two doing?!"

All I got was a nothing from Luki. My eye twitched in annoyance and I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. I was at a loss for words. I was so furious that I left to my room. Not noticing that Miku had my phone in her hand.

I locked the door and leaned against it. What am I feeling? Am I just an overprotective brother? No. That can't be it right? I'm not even sure anymore! I curled up in a ball and closed my eyes shut. I don't know what's going on. This is so confusing and weird! I went back to regular laying down on the floor and noticed that I had been crying. I didn't care. All I could think about was Miku on top of Luki. That hurt. And I don't even know why.

I heard a gentle knock on my door and figured that it was Miku. I suddenly had a feeling of hate. Woah. Mikuo. Hating your sister? That's a bit low.

"Mikuo? Mikuo are you there? Can you hear me? Open up please."

I felt my anger rising and i just replied with a 'go away.'

Miku tried talking to me a couple of more times and then walked away. I relaxed for a bit until I heard a knock on the door again.

"Hey bro its me. Open up yeah?"

"Go away Luki. I don't want to see you."

I didn't, but a part of me wanted him to comfort me. What's going on?

Luki POV

"I don't want to see you."

I felt my heart break a bit. Mikuo doesn't want to see me? Is he THAT overprotective of his sister? I wasnt even doing anything to her. Well. It probably did look like something. I hit my head against the door by accident and sat next to the door.

"I'm not leaving until you let me in."

"Be prepared to stay there all day."

"Anything for you man."

I really did mean it. I would do anything for this guy. Although I can't confess to him. Not yet.

**Woooooo! Its my making this story sad part that I include in every story! XD except in my oneshot. Haha. But yeah. This was fun :) I enjoyed it. Maybe a bit more than I should have but whatever. Anyways! Guys. Do you know how to use digital art? And if so, wanna teach me or explain to me how? Pm me with the deeds yeah? Haha. Thanks for reading. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mikuo POV

Stupid Luki. Why won't he leave?! I don't want to talk to him. He makes me feel weird...but maybe if I talk to him...he'll be able to tell me what's happening?...no! Mikuo! Why are you even thinking this!? Ugh. I hit my head on the wall which caused Luki to freak out a bit.

"Mikuo?! Are you okay?!"

I rubbed my forehead and sighed.

"Yes Luki..."

I heard Luki let out a relieved sigh.

"Hey Mikuo."

"Hmm?"

"I wanna spend time with you. Open up."

"no."

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No Luki!"

"Fine. I'll break down the door."

"Yeah right."

Luki literally started kicking my door.

"Luki! Stop!"

"Will you let me in?"

"No"

"Ok. Suit yourself."

He went back to kicking it.

"Ok! Ok! Just stop!"

"Yay! Ok!"

I was irritated, but I opened the door. I was greeted with a purely happy Luki who ended up glomping me.

"Mikuo!"

"Luki get off!"

"Haha sorry."

I sat up and eyed the ceiling.

"Is it interesting?..."

"No...I had some of the water Meiko gave me and I feel weird."

"...water?"

"Yeah. In the drawer I found in her room."

Luki POV

This...,idiot! Why would he drink that?! He's probably drunk!

"Needs. Luki."

"Hmm?"

"You...I feel strange around you..."

My heart started to speed up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And...and...I just wanna hold you like this.."

He held his arms together andthen was fascinated with them. So Mikuo liked me?

"And what if I asked you to kiss me?"

"Mmmm...gladly..."

Mikuo gave me a kiss and I was shocked. I didn't expect this. He put so much force in the kiss. Like he wanted me to know who was boss. After the kiss, Mikuo looked at me.

"I really like ya Luki..."

I leaned closer to Mikuos face and I could smell his intoxicated breath...its ok if its just this once right? I quickly captured his lips in a kiss and he responded by wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me closer. I felt so happy. I knew I could confess to Mikuo Now. Now that I know of his feelings for me.

Miku POV

I I was walking to my room when I heard Mikuo open his door. I guess Luki persuaded him! Yay! I got my camera to film them making up...I didn't know I'd be filing them making out...cant wait to show Mikuo later! He'll be so embarrassed! Yay! I jumped up in surprise and fell on the floor. I heard Mikuo and Luki turn their heads to me so I ran to my room.

**a bit random...but I wanted love in here XD its short cut of my desire to sleep right now man. I'm super sleepy guys. Expect the other story updates for a while. Too much work/family stress. Ahhhh. Thanks for reviewing!love this pair as much as I do! Come on!**


	4. Chapter 4

Luki POV

I blushed hard as I realized Miku had been recording Mikuo and I's...conversation...yes...conversation(lies Luki! We know what u did!)I coughed and awkwardly got up except Mikuo grabbed my wrist.

"Neeeeee. Luki...where are you going?"

"S-somewhere else."

"Why?!"

"C-cuz you think you like me...you really don't...you're just drunk..."

Mikuo looked shocked...or as shocked as you can look when you're drunk.

"Hey! Even if I am drunk, I still like you okay?! I kinda started to figure it out last night, but I like feel weird around you. Its like my heart skips beats and I blush around you kind of stuff. Here i'll show u"

He grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest...his heart was beating fast...

"Its like this...cuz of you Luki..."

I was still unconvinced.

"But...you always say you're straight..."

"That's cuz I don't know anymore! I don't want others to judge me for liking guys!"

I got upset and Mikuo quickly added on.

"'But I don't mind if I'm dating you. Cuz I know you. And you'll always be there for Me. No matter what. So it's not something that scares me any more..."

Mikuo finished talking and made eye contact with me. He was genuinely blushing. It was adorable I must say.

"O-okay..."

Mikuo's face lit up.

"Really?!"

"Yeah"

He jumped on me which caused me to fall on the floor again.

"Does this mean I can have my kiss now?"

I blushed and gave him a quick peck.

"I said a kiss. Not a wimpy kiss."

"That's not a wimpy kiss!"

Mikuo pressed his lips against mine in a lustful yet loving kiss. It lasted longer than the kiss I gave him and I was pretty content with it. He looked at me and smirked.

"Seeeee. That's a kiss!"

"Ok ok Mikuo."

"So can I get one now since you didn't give Mr one?"

"F-fine..."

We were leaning in for another kiss when Miku barged in.

Dang it Miku. Horrible timing.

"Guys! No more making out! Eat breakfast! Now!"

"Fine sis! Stop yelling!"

Mikuo grumpily got up but gave me a quick peck which made him happy again.

"See you at breakfast Luki~"

He happily ran to the kitchen and I looked at Miku.

"Hey Miku...he's drunk"

"I kinda figured. He's too happy"

Well how nice of you Miku!

We started waliking out but she stopped and turned to me.

"Hurt my brother and I will make your death slow and painful ok?"

"I-i would never hurt him..."

She was never this serious. It was intimidating. She smiled and went back to her normal self.

"Ok!"

Was this family naturally drunk and bipolar or something?! I sighed and followed Miku to the kitchen.

"By the way! I invited your sister over! She'll be here soon! So be prepared to tell her!"

I almost choked on my saliva. Luka is possessive of me sometimes. Never let me date. I'm a bit scared to tell her. Oh Kami-san please have mercy on me.

**Hello my friends! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D cuz I thought it was entertaining x) let's see how Mikuo gets over his...drunkenness...? XD blah. Sorry this is short yet again. Dont wanna add too much information cuz then i wont stop typing. Haha. Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

(Omfg i'm sorry for not updating! DX i have no motivation. But ya know. I'm trying my best QwQ heh...anyways. I will try to update all my stories today! So keep an eye out for that! Haha enjoy!) Luki POV- Ok. So! Mikuo, Miku, and I had eaten breakfast, and i had to wrestle Mikuo to go to sleep. He was acting like Meiko, but it was easier to put this guy to sleep cuz Mikuo is weak in general. "But Luki! I'm not sleepy!" "I don't care. You're drunk. Now sleep." Mikuo protested but I had to ask him politely until he agreed. Gosh. That boy shouldn't be allowed to drink. I walked out the room and slumped onto the floor. That was so much harder than i thought it would be. I was starting to fall asleep on the floor(yes the freaking floor XD deal with it), but i heard footsteps and lazily opened my eyes. I saw familiar goldish boots tapping on the floor, and i felt myself tense up a bit. I was terrified to look up, but when i did, i saw Luka staring, no...glaring at me. I immediately started panicking. "H-hi Luka!" I jumped up and laughed nervously. I was scratching the back of my head and trying to stop myself from shaking. "Hello Luki. Miku says you have something important to tell me." I looked behind Luka giving me a thumbs up and mouthing 'You can do it!' I just sent her a quick glare in reply as i looked back up to Luka. "Oh n-no. She's just joking." "She said you would say that." Damn it Miku! I didn't want to tell Luka cuz well Mikuo was drunk! He doesn't know what he's saying and stuff! How do i explain this to her without dying?! "Weeelllllll?" I could tell that Luka's patience was running out so i decided to tell her, but everything came out bunched up together. "Y-youSeeLuka,I'mDatingMikuoAndAllButIDon'tKnkwIfWeReallyAreCuzHeGotAllDrunkAndStuffAndHeSaidHeLikedMeAndYeah...PleaseDon'tKillMe!" I put my hands over my head and waited to get smacked. But i never did. I looked up to see Luka little bit shocked. But then she relaxed. "Is that it?" I nervously nodded my head. She smiled and pet my head. "Then it's ok. I like Mikuo. He's a nice kid. Just don't hurt him. Or i'll hurt you." Weird. Miku said the same thing. "H-hey! What about me?!" "Pfff what about you? You're strong. Mikuo is weak." Luka laughed and walked away. Probably to go talk to Miku or something. I sighed and went back in Mikuos room. I sat on his bed and played with his hair. Well, at first i combed it with my fingers, then i subconciously tangled it in my fingers. Hmm...does Mikuo really like me? I wonder...i'll just have to wait till he wakes up. I slowly leaned down and gave Mikuo and gave him a quick kiss; however, I felt him push me and sat upright. "Luki" He said somewhat terrified but he was trying to calm himself down. "Yeah?" "Wh-what the fuck was THAT?!" I see Mikuo isn't drunk anymore. Or maybe he's hung over or something...i don't know. Point is, he's PISSED. 


End file.
